The difficulty with conventional snow blowers of the transportable type is that, though the objective is to deliver streams of snow forwardly and laterally of the machine, some of the deflected snow has a tendancy to move rearwardly towards the user of the snow blower partially obstructing his view at times and preventing accurate manual control of the snow blower as it advances over the ground surface.